


Posessed

by mrbubbles



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 19:13:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11515668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrbubbles/pseuds/mrbubbles
Summary: Michael Gray x Reader





	Posessed

“Has Michael been acting…strange lately?” Y/N sat at a table with Finn and Isaiah in the Garrison, watching Michael order some drinks for the table. 

 

“Strange how?” As Harry turned to get a tray for the drinks, Michael looked like he was mumbling to himself.

 

“He’s just out of it. His head’s in the clouds and anytime I try to bring him back down, he looks like a startled deer. He’s been talking to himself a bit, too, but none of it makes sense.”

 

“He might be nervous,” Finn spoke up.

 

“Why would he be nervous?” Both of the boys eyed each other. Finn’s face turned red. “Finn, why would he be nervous,” Finn cleared his throat.

 

“Oh, you kn-know, some people are just nervous,” Y/N narrowed her eyes in suspicion. 

 

“Think he’s possessed?” Isaiah chimed in.

 

“Piss off, Isaiah,” He held his hands up.

 

“Just sayin’. My dad was telling me about how people become possessed by a demon, speakin’ in tongues, and they need a priest to exorcise it out. Some spooky stuff, man, I’ll tell ya,”

 

“Michael is not possessed by the Devil, you git,”

 

“And you know that for a fact?” 

 

“Well, no, but I think I’d know if my boyfriend had the Devil inside ‘im,”

 

“Devil inside who?” Michael sat next to Y/N in the booth, arm wrapping around her shoulders.

 

“Devil inside me if I don’t get some whiskey soon,” Isaiah shouted just as Harry set the bottle and glasses on the table. 

 

“You alright?” 

 

“Yeah,” Michael’s voice cracked, “Why wouldn’t I be?”

 

“You just seem…off,”

 

“Don’t worry about it,” Michael lit a cigarette, then poured whiskey for the both of them, immediately slamming his back. Y/N, Finn, and Isaiah all stared at him with eyebrows raised.

 

“How do you feel when you see a cross? Ow!” Y/N kicked Isaiah under the table.

 

“Knock it off!”


End file.
